


The Thoughts of You

by sahnshine



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 2min as siblings, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Gen, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, Kim Seungmin-centric, M/M, Prince Hwang Hyunjin, Sort Of, changlix, minsung - Freeform, seungjin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sahnshine/pseuds/sahnshine
Summary: Seungmin didn’t mean to fall in love, not when he was just an aide to the Prince. A help. A mere servant.But he did anyways, and it was fine. He can love the Prince from afar, as long as he can help the Prince in any ways, accompany him and be near him, it's alright. It's enough.Hyunjin, however, disagrees.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Kim Seungmin & Everyone
Comments: 27
Kudos: 260





	The Thoughts of You

**Author's Note:**

> in the middle of writing finding peace, plot bunnies appeared and this happened. Honestly this was slightly inspired from this naruto fanfic but i lost it lmao, but kudos to you author<3

Hyunjin has always had Seungmin’s heart.

That was something he has long acknowledged, and long accepted. Like the word goes, the heart wants what it wants, and there’s nothing he can do about it. Not that Seungmin wants to do _anything_ about it.

Hyunjin was always so bright—burning to the brim with passion and determination, so full of love and live, just like a fire and it gave him warmth.

Seungmin relishes in that.

He thrives just being near the other.

Like right now.

He shuts his eyes as Hyunjin complained about the things his people had to experience. As a Prince, the other was so passionate about his subjects—always integrating himself in all the problems going on, despite being an easily flustered and annoyed person.

But that was such an admirable thing.

Seungmin didn’t mean to fall in love, not at all. Not when Hyunjin was _supposed_ to be his enemy.

Somewhat. Or at least that’s what his family dictates.

He and his brother come from a small Kingdom that was ruled by a tyrant with too many enemies. As the nephews of the King and heir, he and his brother had reached out to His Majesty, King Hwang Jaebeom from the largest Kingdom, to surrender. That their lands now belong to the Hwang Kingdom, and their own small Kingdom was no more. It was better that way—the people are safe and happier, and prosperous. Not only that, they avoided a bloody battle between families.

After that Minho hyung and served as the Kingdom’s Knight, and a most trusted advisor to the King, while Seungmin made it his life mission to protect the Prince when King Hwang had appointed him to be Hyunjin’s aide.

A job he had reluctantly agreed to, and yet here he was enjoying every second he spends beside the ridiculous borderline dumb prince.

Seungmin didn’t mean to fall in love, not when he was just an aide to the Prince. A help.

It was fine for his brother, a Knight and advisor, to marry the son of the Han family, a bunch of Nobles. But Hwang Hyunjin was _the_ Crown Prince, and Seungmin was just… Seungmin. Plain old Seungmin who follows the Prince around like the obedient little dog he is.

It’s fine though—Suengmin’s learned to love from afar. To admire the stars from afar.

“You miscalculated.” Seungmin whispers, blinking away his thoughts as he points out a budgeting detail in the scroll Hyunjin was writing on so fervently.

“What?”

They’re sitting so closely, and when Hyunjin turns to face him, his warm hazel eyes looked like it has beautiful specs of gold. What a sight to behold. His heart skips a bit even though Seungmin wasn’t that fazed at all by the closeness—close enough that if he tilts his head upwards correctly he can kiss Hyunjin.

But there is a more important matter at hand.

“There.” He repeats, regretfully ripping his eyes away from the beautiful man before him, to focus on the budgeting. “I think you’re supposed to put this budget for rations—food rations, not the clothes. Clothes aren’t that necessary during summertime, my Prince.”

“Shit—right.” Hyunjin agrees, before re-writing over the number using a red ink this time. “And really, Min? It’s Hyunjin.”

“As you say, your Majesty.” He sends Hyunjin a small smile, causing the Prince to groan in annoyance.

Hyunjin continues to proof-read his drafts on the new rules and laws concerning the main capital, an important project the King has entrusted his son to carry on. It was a great deal for Hyunjin, especially since he was the Crown Prince—and he’s not one to take responsibilities lightly.

Seungmin’s heard his brother’s complaint about the thick-headed nobles, how the King sometimes wants to just abolish the Council of Elders just for the sake of the growth of the Kingdom, but that won’t look good at all.

So it’s a good move from the King to entrust his son for drafting the new laws and policies of the Capital. Not only does Hyunjin represents the future generation, it’s because he’s just so passionate that he makes it convincing.

Seungmin recalls the early months after he had been given the order, how the Prince had moped around for quite some time, complaining how it was such a great responsibility and that he’s afraid he’ll fuck up, because as the main city, the Capital is filled with many noble conservatives family, most of them are seated in the Council of Elders and it is very hard to change their minds on literally anything.

Prince Felix of the neighboring Kingdom had sent him a letter of encouragement, and a good friend of Hyunjin, the noble Han Jisung had went to bother him until the Prince was back to his usual self. Even Jeongin, a distant cousin had visited to encourage the young Prince.

Such great friends he has, and Seungmin has no doubt the Prince will do great.

Like right now—he’s proof reading the final draft for the fifth time, after half a year trying to create a better system for the Capital that will satisfy the ones living there, and yet at the same time minimize their expenses so the money can be allocated for the outer cities.

“What will I do without you, Minnie.” Hyunjin hummed suddenly.

Seungmin tilts his head, but peers inside the draft again, searching for other things that needs correction. For quite the passionate prince that he is—Hyunjin is still a careless child.

“Not much, I presume. You’d be lazing around somewhere surrounded by the prettiest people in the country.” He hums.

 _Ah_ , Seungmin thought, his Prince miswrote flour into flower. What an aesthetically pleasing commodity, but not one useful during the summer.

“The first part is true—but I’m pretty sure I’m already surrounded by the prettiest people.” Hyunjin murmured quietly, sounding far too serious for such a trivial topic.

Seungmin laughs a bit, raising his sleeve to hide his face as he ducked down, crossing the border of a mere aide as he picks up Hyunjin’s brush across the table, leaning forward in front of Hyunjin as he plucked the brush from it’s position with much poise. Then he glance at the draft again, completely ignoring the Prince’s burning look.

He’s used to it, being under Hyunjin scrutinizing gaze since he was young. At first he knows the Prince just wants to see him make a mistake—or break his composure, but later it transforms into a curious gaze. Now? He’s not sure what, but he’s used to it.

“As you say then. I must agree, your hoard of noble friends are sure nice to look at.” He said easily. He corrects the spelling without much fuss, before turning his face sideways to stare at the prince seated behind him. “You miswrote, my Prince.”

Hyunjin stares at him imploringly—and once again Seungmin can see the specs of gold in his eyes. He can even count Hyunjin’s lashes if he wanted to—each blonde hair.

“I fixed it?” He adds, tentatively.

He’s spent years of being in love with Hyunjin—he knows how to handle the Prince in any situation, and in any proximity. He’s learn to control the urge not to climb on Hyunjin’s lap and kiss him senseless when they’re sitting so closely next to each other.

“Right.” Hyunjin blinks, breaking out of his reverie. “Right, thank you Min. Good lord, what would I do without you...” He said, cheeks turning slightly red.

Seungmin sighes, before putting the brush back. Hyunjin must have a lot on his mind, especially when he’s caught off guard so many times. It was probably the fifth time Hyunjin had stared at Seungmin and said nothing, before getting red in the face. The pressure of the draft must be getting on him after the long, sleepless nights of revising and correcting.

“Perhaps I should re-read the draft again?” He offered. He glance at the scroll and noticed a new law on the most bottom of the paper. “I see you’ve add another law, my Prince. Perhaps I should—“

“No—no, you don’t have to, Min.” Hyunjin shakes his head quickly, his voice rising up in a very uncharacteristic manner.

“No?” He blinks, “I can give some input.”

“I know—I just. I don’t need your help for this one,” _Okay ouch_ , Seungmin thought, controlling his expression so he won’t pout in front of the Prince. Hyunjin’s eye darts around before trying to focus on Seungmin with a very guilty look. “I’m sorry, Min, I admire your help it’s just…”

“It’s fine, you have no obligations to tell me everything.” Despite the fact that they tell each other _everything_ , no secrets at all between them, besides Seungmin’s burning love for the Prince. “Perhaps you could talk about that part with someone else? I can recommend a scholar.” He offered.

This time, Hyunjin sighed and looked down before he answered him. “I was planning on revising it with, uh, Minho hyung.”

“ _Minho hyung_.” Seungmin deadpans.

“Uh-uh, Right.”

“My brother.” _My stupidly smart and politically inclined brother who loves making war strategies_. “He’s a Knight.”

“And an advisor.” Hyunjin remind him, before smiling gently—bright, and burning. Not quite like the sun, since that was Prince Felix’ thing, but it was bright—like embers after a camp fire, crackling and beautiful. Captivating, contrasting to its surrounding.

But still—the discussion of the topic is way to pressing than Hyunjin’s stupidly beautiful smile. “But am I not a better person to discuss it with?”

Seungmin’s well educated, better than Minho since his brother enjoys the battle-filed more than meeting rooms, and Seungmin’s well versed in many different languages, law and economics. Not politics, though, he’s shit at it—

Well, perhaps that was the reason.

“Is it about some… political stuff?” He questions.

Hyunjin averts his eyes and immediately Seungmin knows it’s not. The Prince cannot lie to save a life and he is right now actively avoiding Seungmin’s stormy gaze.

“It’s not—and you still preferred my brother over me, really Hyunjin?” He hissed, narrowing his eyes. He may be in love with the other, but love has not made Seungmin dumb.

The prince squawked, before quickly rolling the draft, “That’s ‘ _Prince’_ to you, Kim Seungmin!”

Seungmin rolled his eyes, “You’re not asking him to make battle formations, right? I mean—hyung is good at it, but I’m pretty sure we’re not fighting any Kingdom currently.”

“No, of course not, I mean—I’m here aren’t I?” Hyunjin retorts right back.

Seungmin sighed and quickly fixed Hyunjin’s writing equipment. His blue sleeve nearly got soiled because of the spilled ink since Hyunjin is a child and he makes lots of small messes, but since he’s so used to it, he manages to avoid it.

Then, without warning, Hyunjin stands. He made an abortive movement and a weird noise, before he strolls away, leaving Seungmin behind in the large gazebo in the middle of the pond.

“Hyun—m _y Prince!_ ” He half yelled in confusion as the Prince marched away, followed by the billowing of his golden and red robe. He struggles to pick up the pieces before the guards takes pity on him.

“Go catch up with the Prince, Seungmin.” The main guard said, Sungjin, before gesturing, “Catch up to the Prince before he does something dumb and the King will kill us all.”

He whispers a small thanks, before hiking his own blue robe up, trying to catch up with the taller Prince whose hair is now a mess, falling out of his top knot. Hyunjin must’ve rubbed his head harshly—he does that when he’s confused and in dilemma, he notes in his head, determined to find the cause as to why his friend was suddenly behaving so strangely.

“My Prince!” He called out, while the Prince walked faster.

 _The audacity_ —

“Prince Hwang!” He snaps. “Crown Prince, _my lord_!”

At least the Prince seemed to be struggling to ignore him, so Seungmin huffs and kept on following the moody Prince. Really, the amount of time the Prince turned hot and cold shouldn’t be surprising, but this was so sudden!

And Seungmin should be the one who’s mad, since Hyunjin is asking help from Minho hyung who’s definitely not qualified to help out on a law draft! That’s basically insulting Seungmin!

But then again he has an awfully soft spot for the Crown Prince, so he won’t be that insulted. Yet still! _At least stop ignoring me, you childish baby!_

“My Lord! Prince Hwang Hyunjin!” Seungmin cried out shrilly.

They’ve walked the long winding road from the ponds to the main Palace, every guard bowing at them as they walked, and Seungmin tried to bow back to every one of them but it’s honestly slowing him down. They entered the main palace which seemed empty before Seungmin has enough of the stupid Prince’s antics.

“Yah, _Hwang Hyunjin_!”

Said Prince stopped—finally!

“Why would you—“

“Is anything wrong, Seungminnie?”

Fear and cold drenched Seungmin from the tips of his hair to the very deep part of his bones. He blinked forward, before slowly turning around to face King _Hwang Jaebeom_ , dressed in similar robes with his son, but his hair piece was gone, as his hair was in a messy top knot.

Now, King Jaebeom was an awfully kind man, but Seungmin still has a hard time figuring the other man out, since sometimes he acts so fatherly to him and next it seemed like he wants Seungmin to prove himself. Sure, he’s open and he treats him and his brother like his own children, but he’s still the King and Seungmin’s just a replaceable employee.

The backlash was giving him headaches.

“My lord— _Your Majesty_.” He corrects himself, before kneeling down, completely forgetting the Prince’s behavior.

The King catches him by the elbow before pulling him up to stand properly, but then Seungmin averts his eyes and positioned himself in a half bow awkwardly. King Jaebeom offered an amused smile before he pats Seungmin’s head. This, _these_ behavior is confusing him. It’s almost like his own hyung’s push and pull between doting older brother and devil older brother.

“Now, what’s got you calling my son by his birth name?” He questions easily.

Seungmin, honestly, wants to complain at the King like a child, but if he really did that he’ll probably lose his head or something. Maybe tongue.

“The Prince was in a haste and I couldn’t catch up, Your Majesty. It was my fault to get distracted from the task beforehand that the Prince managed to slip away faster. You know how tall he is, Your Majesty.” He said forlornly.

He can hear Hyunjin made some weird noises but he’s not going to turn around and stare at the stupid Prince he can’t believe he’s in love with.

“That’s not really nice, Prince Hyunjin, to leave your friend behind.”

 _Friend_.

Seungmin blinked while Jaebeom pats the top of his head again. The King referred him as friend instead of subject—or aide.

“But he’s not—“

Right.

“I mean—he was, I was just—“

Jaebeom sighed, before he pats Seungmin’s head again with finality. “Run along Seungmin-ah, I need to have a talk with my son concerning his public speaking abilities.” He paused, glancing down at Seungmin who dares lift his eyes up to face King Jaebeom’s.

So similar with Hyunjin yet so different. His eyes doesn’t have those sparkling beautiful gold specs in them. The King smiled softly—no, reassuringly.

“It seems like my son has to talk to me about something too.” He murmured.

\--

“What’s with the long face?” Chan hyung asked as Seungmin loiters inside the kitchen.

He already stole a plate of sweet rice-cakes, and he’s already eyeing the second plate. He decides not to eat it and focus on Chan hyung.

“Nothing—just, Prince Hyunjin is being…” What? Difficult? He probably has some urgent matters he must attend, one that Seungmin forgot to write on the scroll containing the Prince’s schedule he keeps on his right sleeve. Or perhaps the Prince was tired and wants some time alone. Who knows? Maybe he wants to spend some time with the King, and Seungmin had blatantly disrespected him the worse way possible.

“Being…?”

“Him… self.” Seungmin sighed. He shakes his head lightly, before facing the elder, “What are you doing here Hyung?”

The elder, dressed in a loose dark colored robe, pick up a rice cake as he munches on it happily, “The Kingdom sent a letter—they need an entertainer next week.”

Seungmin frowned at the statement, “Next week?”

Chan nods, before he furrowed his own eyebrows. “I got the letter last month to attend the Palace, for a declaration of…”

“Of the new law and policies for the Capital.” He continues with realization. “We’re having a celebration for that?” He blinks, unsure of the information he just received.

The arrival of one Bang Chan means a spectacular show by the famous bard, which also means an extravagant celebration—and yet, Seungmin has no idea of the celebration or any celebrations. Sure, he may just be the Crown Prince’s aide, but most things that the Prince knows, Seungmin also knows. And it works the other way around.

So how the hell has he not heard about a gigantic Celebration?

“You’re frowning again Minnie.” Chan calls, smiling softly.

“I’m sorry hyung its just…” He’s confused. He wants to shake Hyunjin about the sudden avoidance and about the Celebration.

“Rumor has it the Prince will find a suitor at the Celebration too.” The elder adds.

 _Oh_.

 _Oh, alright_. Perhaps that’s why Seungmin doesn’t know about it all. He sighs, and prays that Hyunjin had told him about this. He knew the other hates being paired up with different suitors from the country or from other Kingdoms, but that was something the Council of Elders controlled. Not even the King can deny that right that belonged to the elders.

He never entertains himself the idea of being the Prince’s partner—not when he doesn’t fit the qualifications the Council of Elders’ requests.

The moment Seungmin became Hyunjin’s aide he lost all his status and power he has from his previous family.

“Don’t be upset.” Chan teased, and Seungmin snorts.

“I am glad if they manage to find someone that can handle the Prince.” He said easily, since he knows firsthand it is not an easy task at all.

Perhaps Hyunjin was trying to learn to be away from Seungmin—surely, he won’t need his aide as much when he’s engaged and later married, right?

“There’s no need to pout, darling.” Chan called softly, patting the top of his head like the King did earlier. “You want to sing with me, Min?” He offered.

He’ll end up crying if he’s going to sing with the elder. So he politely shakes his head, before lifting himself up from the floor, bowing the cooks and to Chan.

“Perhaps next time you should ask me again, hyung. I love your songs.” He offered a small smile.

Chan smiles brightly, “Understandable Minnie. Well, I hope all is fine—see you soon!”

\--

Minho hyung has lived with Jisung ever since they got married in a whim. It was sudden, but it ensured Minho’s loyalty to the Hwang, and it’s not like his brother and Jisung were objecting.

So with that fact down, Seungmin has been living with the two lovebirds, in the other wing of the house, where he can enjoy his time alone and far from the noises that Jisung and Minho made—either when they are weirdly arguing with each other just for fun, or when they’re doing… other things.

So surely, it’s a rare occurrence that Jisung was waiting for him at small dining room.

“Am I hallucinating? Why is the devil’s advocate sitting in my dining room?” He deadpans.

Jisung rolled his eyes, “This is my house, stupid. If I weren’t married to your brother you’ll still be living in that small room beside Jinnie’s.”

Royalty and extravagance wasn’t something that matters much to Seungmin. A room is just a room—as long as he can sleep, read and rest in it, it’s a fine room.

“I am grateful for your hospitality.”

Jisung clicked his tongue before he pulled Seungmin down on the floor with him, now both of them lying on the carpeted floor, before Jisung tugs his top knot, letting his black hair down freely.

“So tense, Minnie. Your brother told me to take care of you—and now the Prince too, so! With that being said, what do you want to do tomorrow?”

 _What_.

Seungmin untangles himself from Jisung’s tight grip, sitting himself up before turning to face his brother in law. “What do you mean what I want to do tomorrow?”

“Exactly what I’ve said.”

“But I… have work? I need to help the Prince—“

“Did you not hear what I’ve said, Minnie? The Prince told me I should take care of you. Me! What an honor to be entrusted with that.” He chuckles to himself, before shaking his head, “So—shopping?”

“Didn’t _you_ hear what I just said?” Seungmin cried out.

There’s this sudden panic building up in his stomach and he can’t help but think of the worst. Seungmin quickly grabs Jisung’s hand, noting how the other seemed surprise by his gesture.

“Is he—is he firing me?” He blinks.

“Uh…”

 _Shit_.

“No.”

“Seungmin! Don’t think too much, alright, just, damn it come here!” Jisung wrestled him , pining his arm between their bodies as Jisung hugs him tightly—as if that was going to fight all the thoughts forming in his brain.

 _Hyunjin getting engaged and he’s firing me_ , he thought dumbly.

Surely he’s seen the day coming, but it’s just…

He didn’t really think his Prince would just fire him—well, it’s not certain yet for now, but Jisung’s answer was patronizing enough. His brother in law was the Prince’s best friend, of course he knows more about Hyunjin than Seungmin.

He frowned and now Jisung was rubbing his back comfortingly.

“Please don’t cry, my husband will kill me.”

“I’m not crying.” He muttered.

He’s not. He’s close to it, more because of the confusion than anything else. Seungmin has no doubt the Kingdom will hire him to do something else, or perhaps the other noble families will. It’s just that Hyunjin never talked to him about this?

“We all know you’re in love with the Prince, it’s alright if you want to cry—secretly.”

Seungmin rolled his eyes and pinched Jisung’s thighs, yet he stayed curled with the other man. It’s a common knowledge that he’s in love in the Prince. Seungmin has no shame showing his affection for the man. Most people just see his behavior as a very devoted aide, but his friends and family knew better.

He’s pretty sure Hyunjin doesn’t know since the man can be as blind as a bat when he wants to, but it doesn’t really matter. As much as he wants his feelings to be reciprocated, he knows it’s impossible and he excluded the possibility to save himself from a heartbreak. Unhealthy? Yes.

“I’m getting fired.” He states. “It’s not like I’m getting my heart broken, nothing to cry about.”

“Minnie…”

“Am I really getting fired? I mean, I might need to look for new jobs…”

Jisung sighed, “Well, I’m not quite sure yet, so don’t think about it too much. Even if you are getting fired from being Hyunjin’s aide, you’ll just get a higher position, that’s for certain.”

That’s true. Why the hell was he making such a fuss about it?

“So, what are we going to do tomorrow? To cheer you up?”

“I want to go to the palace and demand some explanation from the Prince—especially when he’s behaving so childishly today.” He groaned, pulling himself away from Jisung to stare at the squirrel faced boy who looked intrigued.

So he told Jisung what had happened earlier and it caused the other to doubled over, laughing until tears are pouring out of his eyes.

“Oh, Minho hyung will definitely _love this_ —“

“Don’t mention my brother! That devil is helping Hyunjin instead of me! The obviously more qualified brother!” Seungmin cried in distress.

“Well, perhaps Hyunjin doesn’t want you to know about the law.” Jisung offered.

“That’s ridiculous.” He mumbled.

But that was the truth wasn’t it? Hyunjin’s world doesn’t revolves around Seungmin, he doesn’t need to tell Seungmin everything. He’s just his aide—what he’s done for the Prince was more than just being a simple servant.

Jisung smiled tentatively, a tad bit of mischievousness bleeding into his expression. “It’s just some Princely business, Minnie, don’t worry too much about it. I’m sure Minho is helping your brother out with it, and I am certain it’s for a good reason he decides to steal my husband for a whole week.”

Seungmin sighs, “So I’m basically unemployed for a week?”

“Yup—the Prince said so, and he’s asked me to entertain you for a week.”

_Why can’t you just tell me yourself, Hyunjin?_

_Because he’s busy Seungmin. He doesn’t owe you anything._

He sighs, before staring at Jisung, who knows that Seungmin is giving in, judging by the wide grin plstered on his stupid squirrel face.

“Fine—what do you want to do tomorrow?”

\--

Running through the markets with Jisung, hopping from one boutique to another only lasted for two whole days, before Seungmin got too bored with the whole activity and that now he has a whole new closet filled to the brim with new expensive robes that Jisung had purchased without as much as glancing the price tag.

Jisung still wants to visit other shops but Seungmin got too bored within just two days, so on the third day, he puts on one of Jisung’s gifts. A nice baby blue robe, clearly more expensive than the one he use to wear. It has lavish flower embroidery and he can’t help but feel… pretty.

It’s a nice feeling. Perhaps shopping does have it perks to lift his mood.

But there’s still an important matter at hand.

Seungmin didn’t receive any letter as he skipped two days of work, so the Prince must’ve issued a formal pardon for him to have a holiday for one week straight.

But still—

Seungmin needs to hear it from the Prince or even the King himself. Hearing it from Jisung seemed informal as hell, and bureaucracy is an important matter that Seungmin cannot deny nor forget. And perhaps he wants to give the Prince a piece of his mind, and yell at him a bit.

He may be a well-mannered aide, but he knows when to _scold_ Hyunjin.

So after his breakfast, Seungmin barely tied his short hair neatly, pushing it back and tying the ends messily before slipping out of the Han mansion to avoid one Han Jisung. He left a simple note, before he walked towards the palace.

He supposed the Prince won’t mind his slightly casual hair since it is his day off. Maybe. Time to prove that theory.

He didn’t have any problem entering the palace, the guards greet him and the waiting ladies smile at him. Easy, peasy. Then he walked the hallways towards Hyunjin’s personal room, before he knocked the door politely.

“ _Mrmhmm_ …”

Seungmin rolled his eyes.

He knocks once again.

“ _Waiiiit_ ….” The person inside groaned.

It’s past seven and the Prince is still half dead on his bed. Really? He sneaks a glance at Hyunjin schedule in his scroll, and he know the Prince already missed his morning horse ride schedule. The dumbass.

Without much care he shoved the door open, before walking inside and ripping the covers of the bed.

“Yah! Who are you to dare— _Seungmin_?!”

Hyunjin blanches, sprawled on the bed in his white sleeping robe and his hair was sticking up to every single direction, eyes wide with surprise and there was a drool in the corner of his mouth. Ridiculous, he looks stupid. He looks stupidly handsome Seungmin wants to cry.

“Wh—what? What are you— _why are you here_?!”

“So dead set on getting rid of me, Hwang?” He sneered, putting both hands on his hips, and for a moment there was a hint of panic in the Prince’s face. “You missed your morning ride schedule already.”

“ _Oh shit_ , wait what time—“

“It’s past seven. Your next meeting is at 8, to discuss the draft again.” He said, before his mood sours again, but Seungmin schooled his face. “If you’re late my brother will not be nice at all.”

“Right.” Hyunjin blurts.

So Seungmin crossed his arm as he stared at the Prince, still sprawled on the bed as he eyed Seungmin from head to toe. He shifts a bit, suddenly feeling so embarrassed he let his emotions run over him that he dragged his ass to Hyunjin’s room to wake him up. Just to wake him up.

He knows he’s flustered now, feeling to foreign in the room he’s been more than his own room.

“You look good.”

 _What_.

Seungmin blinks as his eyes find Hyunjin’s. The Prince coughed awkwardly, before offering a small smile. “The leave did you good—you look nice.”

He sighed, “My hair is a mess, and Jisung picked this out.” He gestures the robe.

“Jisung has a good sense of fashion.” Hyunjin comments, before he sits up slowly. “Well… you don’t have to be here, you know that right Min? I relayed to Jisung that you have your day off for the week—“

“You’re not… firing me, right?” He blurts instead.

“What?”

“I mean…” He stopped. “This is ridiculous, but it’s just…”

“Uh…” Hyunjin blinks and shift his eyes before he laughed awkwardly, “What exactly did Jisung tell you, Min?” His gesture was an answer enough.

Seungmin slowly kneels down in front of Hyunjin’s bed. “I mean—if you are firing me, you can just… tell me now, I won’t hold it against you.” Honestly, he has more questions especially concerning the impending engagement celebration, but it doesn’t feel like the time to do so.

Hyunjin shuts his eyes before taking a deep, deep breath. He scoots forward and grasp Seungmin’s hand gently, casuing him to look into Hyunjin’s eye.

“I won’t lie, the thought have passed through my mind more than once.”

 _Ouch_.

“Oh.” Seungmin blinks. He’s not quite sure what to feel. He wants to laugh and cry at the same time, so Seungmin settles for a small smile, “I guess, I’m sorry—“

“It’s not for the reason you think.” Hyunjin said quickly, reassuringly. “You’re not a bad aide. You’re the best servant—aide, help, I’ve ever had and I just… Seungmin, you were essentially _a Prince_ before your brother surrendered the Kingdom. Do you want to live like this forever? Shadowing me?”

_Yes. Without a doubt._

Seungmin has no issue following Hyunjin around and making sure he’s fine, happy, and healthy.

He furrowed his eyebrows, “I mean—it’s fine. I don’t have any problem accompanying you all day.”

Hyunjin smiles softly, and if it was possible his eyes were sparkling. Seungmin’s hand shifts in his hold but the Prince just affirms his hold on his palm. “Really? You’d be fine accompanying me, all day—all my life? Until I’m King? Remind me of my schedules, wake me up every morning and fix my mess?”

Seungmin rolled his eyes, “I’ve been doing that for ten years, My Prince. I’m sure I can do it for another hundred years.”

This time, there was a redness on the Prince’s cheeks, and it was a rare and attractive look on him. He coughed awkwardly, before shaking his head.

“I’m still firing you one day.” Hyunjin said.

Seungmin pulled his hand from Hyunjin’s careful grasp, and crossed his arms pointedly before he raised an eyebrow. “You need me.”

“Of course—more than you think.” Hyunjin answers easily, and Seungmin smiled brightly at his answer. “There you go.” Hyunjin hummed.

“What?”

“Smile, Minnie! You look so upset!”

He frowned again before glaring at the prince, “And whose fault is that? You made me embarrass myself in front of the King, yesterday!”

“Father doesn’t care about that, you know he likes you better than me.” Hyunjin complained as he stands up, walking to his wardrobe to pick a new robe for the day. Seungmin didn’t bother to scold him to bathe since the Prince rarely bathe in the morning if he didn’t exercise.

“Still!” Seungmin rolled his eyes. “And you relayed my leave to Jisung, why didn’t you tell me yourself Hwang? I thought he was playing games with me until I noticed there was no message from the palace to demand my presence!”

Hyunjin picks a deep maroon robe with bright green and yellow dragon embroidery and Seungmin picks the inner robe easily, sliding it over Hyunjin’s clothed arm before he fixed Hyunjin’s bed robes.

Hyunjin cringed at that, “I’m sorry I was just… You were still upset with me the other day and I just… I didn’t want to upset you more.”

Seungmin tied the inner robe neatly, before he grabs the outer robe from Hyunjin’s arm, and putting on the Prince who complied easily, still somewhat pouting.

Seungmin sighed, “I can’t stay mad at you that long, My Prince, you know that.” Hyunjin grins at his answer but then Seungmin swats his arm, causing the Prince to yelp in surprise.

“My Minnie is too kind for me.” He murmured.

Seungmin rolled his eyes as he tied the outer robe sash neatly.

“I’m sorry I was being childish yesterday, I just… there’s a lot of my mind, and I guess… I need to learn to be independent, you know? I’ve relied so much on you it feels like… like I’m using you, but I’m not—“

“I’m your aide, Hyunjin.” Seungmin sighed, “You’re supposed to use me.”

“Exactly! That’s the problem! You’re not just an aide to me! You’re… you’re…”

Seungmin lets the Prince mumble around to find the perfect word, though inside he’s dying to know what Hyunjin really thought of him. Once again he checks the robe that he has put on Hyunjin, surveying the sash once again before he pats Hyunjin’s shoulder, his hands running down to his chest before the Prince caught his wrists.

“Seungmin.”

He lifts his eyes up to face the Prince. Only now does he notice that they’re standing so closely. It’s not a rare occurrence for Seungmin to dress Hyunjin up especially when the Prince was being a lazy ass, but today—

Hyunjin pulls him slightly forward so that they’re standing so closely. He tilts his head up to stare at the slightly taller prince and Seungmin swears his heart was beat was louder than the palace drums and for the first time in ages the urge to jump Hyunjin was overwhelmingly strong.

“See that, Min?” Hyunjin questions softly. “You’re more than just an aide. In fact, I think you’d make a pretty perfect—“

“ _Do stop molesting my brother, Crown Prince Hwang_.”

Seungmin blinks as Hyunjin squeals loudly, all his suaveness leaving him as he jumps in front of him. He glances over Hyunjin’s shoulder to see his own brother, leering like a cat in the entrance to Hyunjin’s room.

“Hyung.” He rolled his eyes, lightly pushing Hyunjin away as he approached his brother. “You’re early.”

“Figured I want to spend more time with the Prince.” He shrugs easily, “He’s demanding the most precious thing from me and supposedly it takes more than just a week to convince me to let him have it.”

Seungmin raised an eyebrow of confusion at his brother’s statement. “Why on earth would Hyunjin want Jisung?”

Minho eyed him mirthfully, “Minnie, Minnie, come’ere.”

He didn’t move from where he stands so Minho rolled his eyes, crossing the room easily with a few strides as he puts one arm around Seungmin, turning him so both of them are facing a dumbfounded red-faced Hwang Hyunjin.

“My Jisungie bought you that robe, huh?” He comments.

“He bought me a mountain of clothes—which is uneccessary at all, my clothes are still suitable.”

“It’s fine to indulge yourself in useless things once in a while, Min.” Hyunjin inputs, still red in the cheeks as he glance back and forth between Seungmin and Hyunjin. “You look good.”

“I know! You look nice enough to marry one of the Prince from the Na Kingdom, don’t you think so, Hyunjinnie?”

“That’s dumb, why would I marry some random Prince.” Seungmin rolled his eyes.

Hyunjin smiles brightly at Minho, nodding his head a tad too aggressively. “Of course—he can even do better than some random Prince from an isolated Kingdom.”

 _Politics_. They must be talking about politics since Seungmin doesn’t understand the tense and weird atmosphere that was slightly growing.

“Right—I’m just here to wake the Prince up so he won’t be late to meet you hyung, so—I’ll just.” He stopped, peeling himself away from his brother.

“Go bother Jisung.” Minho said easily, sending him a small smile, Seungmin glanced at Hyunjin and opened his mouth before Minho gently pushed him out of the room, “Don’t worry Minnie, I’ll handle him. I promise I won’t maul your beloved Prince or something.”

“Hyung!”

\--

“So… Hyunjin hyung lets you hang out with me now?”

He did not, but Hyunjin does not control Seungmin’s life, despite he was his aide. Besides, it's his leave! Seungmin can do whatever he pleases, and Jeongin was a great company. Another reason is that the King was still His Majesty Hwang Jaebeom, and his loyalty belonged only to the King (what a lie, Seungmin would die for Hyunjin).

“I don’t need his permission to hang with you, Innie.” He answers.

The fox looking boy raised a skeptic eyebrow, but said nothing. If Hyunjin was learning how to be independent, then perhaps Seungmin should learn how to live a life that doesn’t circulate around Hyunjin.

So here he was, accompanying Jeongin, the Royal family's distant cousin who is also a well-known poet as they rewrite old poems and songs into new scrolls to preserve their history in art and beauty. Seungmin decided to ditch Jisung because he can only shop one too many times, and he has no interest in attending dance lessons, despite the Prince loving it so much.

It was his leave, he’ll spend it how he likes it—which means he’ll go across the city to visit the country's biggest library and help young Jeongin in his task as the next well-known poet in the Hwang Kingdom.

“You know how he gets… _weird_ if we have fun together too much.” Jeongin mumbles again.

“It’s because you are his best friend. You’re like a brother to him and he thinks I’m stealing you away from him, and besides, that was years ago.” Seungmin rolled his eyes as he rewrite the passage about love and war.

“That’s how you see it?” Jeongin asked in disbelief.

“Well yes. That’s pretty obvious, is it not?” he raised an eyebrow, staring at the dumbfounded expression on Jeongin’s face.

“Good riddance, hyung…” Jeongin pinched the bridge of his now, before he puts down his brush. “Did you know I used to like you?”

“So you hate me now?” Seungmin teased, smiling lightly.

Jeongin scoffed, “No, I meant like, I _liked_ you. More than a friend.”

Seungmin remembered that phase. It was an awkward time because the younger had suddenly acted so, so awfully sweet towards him which was honestly nice, but that also means Hyunjin will throw tantrums all day to the point Seungmin had snapped at the elder to behave like a Prince. The King, had thankfully, agreed with him.

“I know that—I mean, we cleared that issue. That was just a childish attraction because you think I’m the least weird person compared to your noble friends.”

“And you still don’t understand what I’m getting at? Hyunjin hyung was enraged to think that you might choose me over him!”

Seungmin snorts as he continues to write down the poems, “That’s ridiculous. The issue was because he thinks you’ll chose me, over him.”

“Oh my god, Kim Seungmin—“

“That’s hyung to you.”

The boy in front of him made a frustrated noise that sounds so eerily familiar like a boiling kettle, and Seungmin just rolled his eyes. Hyunjin can act however he wants, throw a tantrum or some dramatic speech without much context or whatever he likes, because at the end of the day, Seungmin always finds a way to get the other to behave.

\--

After he busted in hyunjin’s room three days ago, Seungmin was now walking around the capital with one of Hyunjin’s royal guest, Prince Felix, and his fiancé, Seo Changbin. Both come from another Kingdom that was a close acquaintance to the Hwang Kingdom.

“How’s Jinnie—does he still have all his hairs?” Felix asked curiously.

“Probably, I haven’t seen him for days.”

“Wait for, real?” Changbin cuts in, blinking in confusion, “But he… Well that makes sense.”

“What makes sense?” Seungmin questioned.

“That he’s busy.” Felix cuts in quickly, a bit too quickly, plastering a bright and blinding smile. “I understand that burden, I mean, mother had appointed me to rewrite the agricultural laws, which was hell.”

“Language, dear.” Changbin hummed.

“But alas, I have my beloved by my side to consult anything and everything, so, I guess it wasn’t as hellish.” Felix smiles sweetly, before he leans down to peck Changbin’s cheek. The shorter blushed but grins smugly instead.

“You’re both disgustingly sweet.” Seungmin comments.

“You’re just jealous, Seungmin-ah. Believe me, one of these days Minho hyung will send you to marry some prince—“

“ _Maybe_ I just want to live as a virgin hermit for the rest of my life.” He cuts in, glaring at Changbin who was grinning widely. “My brother would probably agree.”

“Unless there’s this dumb, thick headed guy who’d do anything to win your hand.” Changbin offered, still grinning too widely that Seungmin was tempted to strangle him.

“That makes no sense, Prince Felix can you please make your fiancé shut up.”

“Happily.” Felix grinned, before he leaned down to kiss Changbin.

He rolls his eye as he ignored the two lovebird, focusing instead on his current task. He needs to find a gift for Hyunjin since he heard that the final draft has been agreed by the whole Council. It’s just a day to the Celebration, and that’s why the royal guests are arriving.

Prince Felix and his future royal consort Seo Changbin of the Lee Kingdom by the Coast, Princess Chaeyon and Chaeryong of the north who’s obviously attending for giggles—Seungmin has met the two and they’re awfully hilarious, then Princess Lia, Prince Daehwi and others of the smaller Kingdom throughout the Island.

There was obviously no way Seungmin cannot notice the preparation for the Celebration. Everyone in the streets were being very loud and excited about it, people scurrying around and putting on many beautiful decorations.

He can’t lie that the festive spirits are getting into him—he’s buying useless decorations to put it on the Han Mansion.

But right now—he needs to focus on getting a gift for Hyunjin. Which is hard because Hyunjin is literally a Prince. What the fuck can Seungmin get him.

“Okay, penny for your pretty little thoughts.” Changbin cuts in.

“Stop frowning, dear.” Felix adds.

Now, the royals were flanking him on both of his sides while Seungmin observed the aisle of necklaces. “I don’t know what to get Hyunjin for the celebration—as a congratulatory gift.”

Seungmin’s not worried about the price, more because he knows he won’t need to get anything too pricey, since it doesn’t really represents the value of the item. He needs to buy something meaningful, to Hyunjin that will perhaps remind him of their relationship.

Or whatever.

Seungmin just wants the item to remind Hyunjin of them.

Their sleepless nights drafting the new law and policies.

He’s settled for a necklace, he just doesn’t know what type of necklace he’ll get.

“Believe me when I say Hyunjin will love anything you’ll get for him.”

“Well of course, if he dislikes it he’s lying, and I'm a bad aide. I know what he likes.” He counters Changbin easily, who sends him an amused look.

“Perhaps you don’t need to get him anything?” Felix offered, “Just show up at the Celebration—looking good and nice, and I’m sure that counts as a gift for the stupid Prince.” He said mirthfully, which means trouble, so Seungmin buries that idea immediately.

“Is there anything he wants?” Changbin asked.

“Well, I think he’s aiming for me to retire on my own so… my resignation request, perhaps?”

Felix snorts at his statement while Changbin full out laughed. “He’ll die within a day.”

“Undoubtedly.” Changbin agreed, “So what else—food? A book? Does he even read?”

Seungmin side eyes Changbin nastily, “He does read even though he can’t remember most of what he’s read. The gift has to be something that lasts and easy to carry around… Like a necklace.” He said.

Felix and Changbin stared at the necklaces in front of them. “You are a visionary.”

“I don’t just go without a plan.”

He decides to stare at the rows and rows of necklace again. Perhaps the one shaped vaguely like a crown in the west? Hyunjin is a future King, but the symbol might just remind the other of his responsibilities and burden. A fire, then, since Hyunjin is bright and beautiful like it—or a star?

Seungmin’s so confused.

“I just—everything is good and… I don’t know what best depicts him…” He mumbled.

Tentatively, he can feel Felix putting one hand on his shoulder, while on his other side, Changbin made an excited noise.

“Maybe—you’re aiming for the wrong thing. It’s a gift for Hyunjin, from you. Maybe you should get something that reminds him of you.” He said brightly, grinning proudly at his own idea while Felix sends his fiancé praises.

Seungmin averts his eye in embarrassment, “Well, that’s a swell idea but it sounds pretty vain?”

“It’s a good idea.” Felix grinned. “See Binnie’s earing, the one on his left?” and Seungmin observes the sun shaped earing, gleaming under the light, its gold color reflecting the brightness of the afternoon. “I got it for him.”

“Because he is the sunshine of my life.” Changbin winks playfully.

“It doesn’t mean you’re vain, Min.” Felix reassures him, “Maybe it sort of does, but I guess it’s a nice gesture, isn’t it? If the Prince wore something that represents you.”

It does.

It makes Seungmin feels all warm and floaty.

His eye landed on a particular necklace and he quickly thanked the two royals, before grabbing his wallet to purchase the item.

\--

“Hyung, I don’t have to pay rent even if I’m fired, right?”

“What the fuck does that mean?”

“Prince Hyunjin seemed keen on firing me.”

“He’s just being a little shit. The next time he suggest that idea, you should answer it with your fist.”

That’s not a wise answer since Seungmin’s pretty sure the penalty of assaulting the Crown Prince is death by the gallows.

For some god knows what reason, his brother decided he wants to sleep with Seungmin tonight. They’re both under the covers, sharing one futon like when they were still children and the King—their uncle were crazy enough to have them stay in the same dingy room for years despite his brother being the crown prince.

“Wait, for good measures—you’re not fighting with Jisung, right?”

Minho snorts, “Even if we did fight, I’ll be the one who wins so obviously, I won’t be the one hiding in your room for comfort.”

Seungmin raised a skeptical eyebrow.

“No we’re not. And what the hell—you don’t even pay rent now, I don’t even pay rent! This house is technically Jisung’s.”

“You should buy him a house hyung.”

“What an outdated, painfully traditional gesture.”

“That’s a pretty grand gesture of love.” Seungmin wiggles his eyebrow, “You’re already married so nothing can really go wrong if you get a villa near the coast, in Prince Felix’ lands.”

His brother looked invested at the idea, “Now that’s a good one.”

“Grand gestures.”

“We’re not fighting—and as far as romantic grand gestures go, I know a person who did w hole gigantic grandeur move just to impress someone.”

Now that has Seungmin intrigued. He leaned closer to his brother, catching the equally stormy eyes in the dark as he ask, “Who is it?”

Minho winks, “You’ll know soon enough.”

“Is it about tomorrow? Is King Jaebeom really planning a celebration and engagement party?” He asked in hushed toned, no longer hiding his curiosity.

This time, Minho lifts his head to narrow his eyes at him. “Now who told you that? What engagement?”

“Chan hyung—I mean, there are many royals attending. I get it that they’re Hyunjin’s friend but still…” He shrugs.

“Are you going to cry about it if Hyunjin gets married to someone else?” Minho pressed, suddenly, looking determined.

Seungmin blinked, somewhat unprepared for the question. “Well…”

He’s thought of this before. He’s thought of this a lot of times. He figures there was no way of getting rid of his love for the crown prince, and Seungmin’s fine as long as the Prince is happy. Sure, he doesn’t know how he’ll react if it comes to it, but his answer is clear enough for now.

“No. I mean—it is bound to happen, right? I had years of preparing myself for that moment.” He smiled grimly.

“Stupid child.” Minho sighed, flicking his forehead. Seungmin groaned in annoyance while his brother laughed at his reaction. “And to answer your question—there will be no engagement, not unless the Prince man up and pops the question, but no. Tomorrow we’re just celebrating the new law and policies for the Capitol. If some suitors decided to pop up, well then it’s just a coincidence.”

Seungmin nods at the information, and decides to let the whole thing go to enjoy the moment. It was nice, spending time with Minho after months of going their own way, being busy with their own work. If Seungmin thinks he has it hard, then his brother has it even harder, since it was the King of a large country he’s shadowing.

He missed his brother, despite being such a bothersome figure.

“You’re so big now.” Minho mumbled.

“You’re just short.”

“Shut up—I’m trying to be sentimental here.”

So he does shut up in favors of cuddling his brother. He snuggled his brother’s chest while the elder lazily wrapped his arms around Seungmin. It’s a very nostalgic and comfortable feeling and he quickly becomes drowsy.

“You know, you’re the most precious thing to me, right Min?” Minho asked suddenly.

Seungmin blinks at the statement but he didn’t look up to face his brother, “What… what brought this up?”

“Answer me, you baby.”

He rolled his eyes affectionately, “Yes, yes I do know. You are too, you know.”

“Thank you, so you know I only want what’s best for you, right?” He asked.

“Yes. Same goes for you—I’m confused, why are you asking me this?”

“No reason.”

He’s tempted to strangle the most precious thing in his life, but then he quenches the urge down. No reason to ruin Hyunjin’s big day tomorrow by committing homicide.

He wonders what will happen after tomorrow. Despite helping Hyunjin for months concerning the drafts, the Prince still made the final changes by himself, aided by Minho and perhaps King Jaebeom. A prove that Hyunjin can live without Seungmin.

He’s half proud and half sad with the realization. It’s nice to know just how much the Prince has grown, and yet it is sad that Seungmin won’t always be his pillar of strength. He won’t always need him and it scares him. Maybe he was holding the Prince back this whole time?

No, doesn’t seem like it. Or perhaps he’s too over-confident he overlooked the fact.

Good lord it’s confusing to think about it.

“Stop thinking Min, just sleep.”

Minho pats the top of his head affectionately, and Seungmin quickly quiet his thoughts.

“I’m sure it’s not what you think of… You know you tend to overthink—and look too far beyond… Simple, Minnie, try to keep it simple, yeah?”

Seungmin felt embarrassed and he snuggles deeper into his brother.

“… Okay hyung.”

“Now go to sleep.”

\--

The Celebration was majestic.

Flowers and ribbons and banner surrounds the streets up to the main palace. Many shades of red, golden, yellow and pink was covering the whole capital and it was a sight to behold. Though a certain part of his brain can’t help but think of the budget for the Celebrations.

Seungmin observed the decorations as he walked to the palace. He still has his day off today, and yet he still visits Hyunjin’s room.

“My Prince.” He called, sliding the door open to peek inside.

And inside was Hyunjin, who looked surprise at his arrival but grateful all the same. A wide smiles blooms on his handsome face and he quickly drags Seungmin inside, shutting the door.

He observed the Prince who was shaking with giddiness, dressed in royal clothes, from the head piece to the fur lined boots. The satin red robe looked majestic and the embroidery was impeccable, gold and contrasting against its red background with rhinestones on it. A beautiful rob for a beautiful person.

“Min! Shit, I’m so glad you’re here!”

“Language.” He scolds without heat as he slowly smiles. It’s been about four days or something since he last seen the other and Seungmin is actually vibrating with the need to hug the other.

“I’m nervous, I just… You’re here. And I am happy. I missed you.” The Prince blurts quickly.

It’s adorable how he sometimes lose the ability to speak properly. Seungmin smiled softly, slowly leaning forward on the older, tucking his head under Hyunjin’s chin as he circles his arm around the elder. It’s not the first time they hugged each other—but it has been a while.

Hyunjin quickly wraps his arm around Seungmin, and he feels warm again.

“Missed you too.” He said.

After a few moments of just hugging each other, Seungmin slowly pulled back.

“Well, as much as I’m glad to see you alive and happy despite being alone and without me, I’m not just here to see your stupid face.”

“Stupidly handsome face.” Hyunjin grins.

Seungmin agrees, but he’s not going to say it out loud. “I actually, have um… a gift for you.” He said.

Hyunjin’s eye widens n surprise before a soft smile takes place, “Min you didn’t have to…”

“Shut up, I know you want me to.” He rolled his eyes.

Hyunjin chuckled at his answered, shrugging lightly. “I mean of course, I treasure anything you give me.”

 _What a ridiculous Prince_ , Seungmin thought, feeling his cheeks heat up before a wide grins splits his face. Perhaps Hyunjin’s giddiness is infectious.

“Well then… I hope you’ll love this.”

Slowly, Seungmin retrieves a small pouch from his sleeve. He glance up at the Prince who was staring at it with equal parts of curiosity and excitement. Slowly, Seungmin pulled out the necklace out of the pouch, before cradling it in his palms.

“A daisy.”

Hyunjin whispers, and Seungmin nods, feeling embarrassed that he’ll need to explain the meaning to Hyunjin. Or not. Leaving it as mystery seemed fine.

“This is beautiful.” Hyunjin grinned, picking up the necklace, observing the white daisy pendant with much fondness and softness in his eyes, while his long fingers traced the edge of the pendant. “Will my beloved servant put it on his Prince’s neck?”

Seungmin rolled his eyes, “This humble servant will be very honored to do so.”

He picks it up the pendant from Hyunjin’s palm, before unclasping the necklace and reach forward to put the necklace around Hyunjin. He focused his gaze on somewhere behind Hyunjin as the Prince’s eye bore holes into him.

He feels like he’s on fire.

Deftly, Seungmin can feel Hyunjin’s hand hovering near his waist as he leaned further into Hyunjin’s space so he can make sure the necklace was safely clasped around his neck and Seungmin fought hard the urge to blush. It’s not the first time he’s in such close proximity to the prince!

“There you go.” Seungmin whispered.

He leaned backwards, but this time, Hyunjin firmly planted his hands on Seungmin’s waist—and Hyunjin noticed that the younger was surprised the Prince said nothing, choosing to stay quiet as he watch Seungmin… with too much emotions.

“What?” He asked.

“A daisy.” Hyunjin hummed, smiling softly. “It’s fitting.”

He raised an eyebrow, heart hammering in his chest as the warmth from Hyunjin’s lose grip seemed to spread to the tips of his toes. “Fitting how, my Prince?”

“Hyunjin.”

“My Hyunjin.” Seungmin teased slowly, smiling as he glance at Hyunjin from under his lashes.

The effect was immediate. Hyunjin’s ears were red and usually, the Prince would cease his intimate behavior and will continue to fumble around or just blush. But this time, his grip tightens on Seungmin’s waist before he leans closer. He’s forward this time, it’s obvious that the Prince seemed to have a new determination.

So many things has change within the course of four days, he mused silently.

“It’s fitting for you.” He begins, “My innocent and pure Minnie.”

He must’ve made a noise because Hyunjin quickly steps backward, smiling shyly as he thumbs the pendant on his neck.

“Am I right?” He asked tentatively.

He is. Dead straight, correct. Not only was the flower Seungmin’s favorite, but he does feel like in a way the flower reminds him of himself. It’s unsurprising that the Prince understand the implication—but he really caught on quick.

“Very smart, Hyunjin.” Seungmin concedes, smiling lightly. “As expected from the Crown Prince, so smart and observant.”

Hyunjin laughed at his statement. “Well I still have miles to go if I want to compete with your brain.”

“You’re not wrong there.”

Hyunjin grins and opens his mouth before someone knocks on the door, calling Hyunjin and reminding him he needs to prepare himself for the Celebration. Hyunjin affirms the servant before he grabs on Seungmin’s hand tightly.

“Listen—I have a gift for you.” He said, dead serious.

Seungmin raised an eyebrow at the sudden change of atmosphere, “My lord, you don’t have to—“

“It’s a gift for both of us.” He said, looking quite unsure, before he shakes his head and settles his eyes once again on Seungmin. “It’s a gift for both of us, and I hope you’ll love it.”

Seungmin smiled softly, “I won’t hate anything you’ll give me.” He chided.

This time, Hyunjin grins, bright and confident. “Good.” He said, “You meant it, right, when you said you’ll stay with me for even a hundred years?”

“Of course.” Seungmin blurts easily, “I don’t just make empty promises.”

“Good.” Hyunjin’s grin seemed wider—if it was possible. “Good—good then. Well, see you later.” He said.

“Good luck, Hyunjinnie.” Seungmin said gently.

Hyunjin froze, blinking lightly before he laughed. “Thank you,”

Then he leans forward, and steals a kiss from his lips.

\--

“Why do you look so empty?” Minho nudged his shoulder.

Seungmin opened his mouth— before closing it completely.

“Yah Kim Seungmin!” His brother hissed.

“Hyung…” The younger whined.

Something must’ve shown in his face because Minho quickly shuts up and scoots a foot away from his own husband, to sit beside his brother. He placed one hand on top of Seungmin’s tightly clenched one before rubbing his thumb gently.

The main celebration was over—the one that involves the Crown Prince and the King to parade around the Capital. Now, is when the private Celebration was held between the Royal family and the Royal guests and their close family.

Seungmin had spent most of the time planted on his seat while he downs cups after cups of tea, while beside him, Minho had decided to be the dutiful brother that he is and sits by his side while Jisung dozes off lightly.

He’s not avoiding the Prince at all, no. It’s just Hyunjin has been busy entertaining his guests, and Seungmin doesn’t have the power to intrude.

“Do I need to kill someone?” Minho whispers.

Seungmn snorts, “I can do that by myself just fine.”

“I know, it’s just me being that typical older brother.”

“Hilarious. Go cuddle your husband.”

Minho rolled his eyes but said nothing, still sitting closely to Seungmin, but he slowly shifts Jisung so that the other was sleeping on Minho’s lap.

“I just want to talk to Hyunjin—but he’s still busy.” He sighed.

“Well, maybe while you wait you can read the newest law and policy that has been approved?” His brother offered, “I know you didn’t take part proof reading the newest one and it’s amazing how you’re not nagging me or anyone to peak it yet.”

“Hyunjin wanted to be independent of me when he made it. I respected his request.” He said easily.

And honestly, it escaped his mind. He’s more stressed at being fired and replaced and then next kissed by the stupid Prince to be worried about the draft.

“That the excuse he gave you?” Minho said in disbelief, before chortling loudly, “Oh my god—that slick bean pole! I swear to God—Min, just read it alright? Here, one of the scribes made a copy for each royal family.”

He sighed, before he picks up the scroll.

Right on time, he heard the glasses being clinked loudly. He glance up to see the King standing in the middle of the lavish dining room. He was grinning widely which made him look ages younger.

“Congratulations to my beloved son, Hyunjin!” He yelled loudly.

The crowd cheered and Seungmin can’t help but smile and lightly claps his hand, before he focus back on skimming the new draft.

“Now, this is no easy task, since the elders are very hard to convince—but my son, is gifted by the gods with a burning passion and steel determination! Come here, my beautiful, delightful, stupid son!”

The crowd cheered and he can hear Hyunjin’s characteristic embarrassed laugh ringing loudly. Seungmin skims the draft and was grateful that the errors he fixed at the last draft were gone.

“Besides the fact that he refurnished the old laws, my son decided to change some laws concerning himself as a Crown Prince, since he’s so, so, so in lo—“

“Enough father, you’re drunk.” Hyunjin’s voice cuts in, and Seungmin finally glance up, watching how the Prince was supporting his father’s body, smiling bashfully but still managing to look half embarrassed.

Still good looking, though.

“But my father’s right—I did change more than just the law to the Capital. I decided to change some laws for the Crown Prince, for myself, and the future Crown Prince or Princess to this Kingdom.”

Seungmin can feel his brother staring at him but all he can focus on was the draft and Hyunjin’s steady and confident voice.

“A person has… inspired me to change a certain rule concerning the Crown Prince. I guess, this person has inspired me to change a lot of things—change how I behave, my perspectives and… A lot of things really.” He said easily.

Seungmin skims the bottom of the scroll before he feels his heart stopped. He re-reads it once again.

“Initially, I wanted to ditch the whole Crown Prince thing if I failed to change the council’s mind about that one specific rule, because really, I can’t live without this person. Minho hyung had been the witness to that for the last four days.”

_A romantic grand gesture._

Beside him, his brother raised his glass.

“The Crown Prince was not allowed to choose his own spouse. Because of that law, my father couldn’t marry the woman he loved, and it has caused quite heartbreak for my ancestors.” Hyunjin adds. “But—I changed it.”

_The Crown Prince or Princess has the right to choose their own spouse to be the future Royal Consort. The Council of Elders may give input and advice concerning the chosen spouse, but they are not allowed to interfere with the Crown Prince or Princess decision._

_There are no qualification of to be the spouse for the Crown Prince or Princess, so long the future Royal Consort is not a criminal, was not a criminal, nor a fugitive or a person fleeing the country. Social status and job description is not a matter of importance, so long that the spouse will accommodate their word accordingly to fit that of a Royal Consort._

“This is my gift to you.”

Seungmin looked up to face Hyunjin who was already kneeling in front of his table.

“What?” He breathes out, voice shaky because…

Because he’s not quite sure what the implications are. Well, it’s obvious—but Seungmin’s buried that hope since a long, long time ago that when the chance is right in front of him all he can do is doubt himself.

Hyunjin grins, tilting his head sideways. He reached forward to pry Seungmin’s hand off the scroll he was reading.

“Marry me?”

“Hyunjin…”

“I am undoubtedly, helplessly, stupidly in love with you.” The prince begin, still smiling widely as he admits it, “That’s obvious enough to my family, my friends and even your brother. I may not show it like you do—since I thought it’d be impossible… But… It’s not impossible.”

Seungmin can only stare at the Prince and he swears his heart is going to explode.

Hyunjin’s hazel eyes bore into his, the specs of gold are still there, and Hyunjin can see the daisy necklace dangling over Hyunjin’s thick robes. It felt surreal, but it’s not.

From the corner of his eyes he can see the King raising his glass at him before winking playfully. He sees Changbin and Felix grinning wide, and Jeongin looking satisfied, while Chan was slowly strumming his guitar with an encouraging look.

Beside him, he can feel his brother shaking in anticipation and he can only hope Jisung is still asleep.

He focused his eyes back onto Hyunjin, who is still smiling widely. Of course he knows Seungmin’s in love with him—he never kept it a secret, but it never really dawned onto him that the Prince will catch on just how in love Seungmin is with him.

Enough to know that Seungmin’s silence doesn’t mean no, and he’ll say yes anyway at the end. Hyunjin’s grin just widen.

“I… well, yes.” He answered. “I’m embarrassingly in love with you… so.”

Seungmin lets himself smile shyly, trying to avoid Hyunjin’s burning gaze, but he fails, finding himself lost again in the sea of gold and warmth. This time, when Hyunjin leans forward to kiss him, Seungmin held on tightly.

\--

Hyunjin grinned widely as he gazed at his fiancé.

The love of his life.

The knowledge that he was going to spend the rest of his life with Seungmin excites him—it exhilarates him. It was definitely worth all those sleepless night accompanied by Minho hyung who seemed to enjoy spending every second patronizing him.

_“You have to make sure no one will harm my brother verbally—or physically if he really becomes your husband.”_

_“The Kingdom will definitely thrive with my brother as your spouse, he’s literally a gift to the world, Hwang.”_

_“Swear that he’ll have every sunday off so he can spend time with me.”_

And other ridiculously trivial requests. He says yes to all since that seemed to be the only way to convince the elder to let him marry his brother.

Honestly, convincing his father had been the easiest task.

_“You know—when the Minho had surrendered his throne to us, I was about to adopt Seungmin to be my ward—so he’ll be your spouse later, and it’s not like the Council of Elders can deny that request, but Minho declined, saying he wants to keep his brother’s independence intact.”_

Which was a hilarious discovery and Hyunjin nearly cried when he knew he could’ve been in an intimate relationship with Seungmin for years had Minho agreed to his father’s request.

The council was hard to convince, but Minho, his father, and Felix and Changbin had back him up at his request. Felix’ Kingdom also applies the rules of freedom to choose their spouse for the Prince, and the documents he sent to Hyunjin had been awfully helpful. Their law progressive had been a huge insight to Hyunjin, and he was glad for the help.

“You’re staring.” Seungmin murmured sleepily.

“You’re in my bed.”

“It’s comfortable.” Seungmin deadpans.

“Even more that you’re here.” Hyunjin grins.

That caused the other to snort, but Hyunjin can see the blush on his cheeks. “Since when are you such a sap, Hwang?”

“Since I gained confidence that you’re stuck with me forever.”

“Hilarious.”

“Do you like my gift?” Hyunjin whispered.

Seungmin made an embarrassed noise as he buries his face in his hands. “Do I like— oh my god! Why kind of question..."

"Well?" Hyunjin pressed.

The other peeked from behind his fingers, avoiding Hyunjin's gaze shyly. "I’m honestly embarrassed?”

Hyunjin raised an eyebrow, prying Seungmin’s finger away so he can stare at the adorable face, those stormy eyes that made Hyunjin love storms since it reminds him of Seungmin.

“Why’s that?”

“I thought you were ditching me—or firing me or whatever, when you were actually trying to make a change to enable you to make your own decision as a Crown Prince.”

“That’s adorable.” Hyunjin chuckled.

“That’s selfish.” Seungmin mumbled.

“I just—I knew you wouldn’t make a move.” Hyunjin murmured. “I knew you would never cross that line as my aide, that’s probably why I’ve been thinking of sacking you, so you'd no longer be bound to me as a servant, but the thought of you working somewhere else just… frustrates me.”

Seungmin was looking amused now, and Hyunjin tries to bear his own embarrassment in the process of cheering up his beloved.

“You have been so obvious and so generous with your love that it took me quite a while to figure things out. It wasn’t hard—falling in love with you, since you’re such a wonderful person.”

“Hyunjin…”

“No, you need to listen, since I don’t show my love for you as much as you do.” He presses. “Your kindness have been the strongest motivation for me, to fight for this. I am thankful for your blatantly obvious love, because it made me aware of your feelings, and I know what your decision is, and it was so painfully selfless and so, so you. It came across my mind that I could make us happen, if I changed the law. The opportunity came on a silver platter, Father was on board—and your brother agreed to help. So.”

Seungmin blinks his glassy eyes, staring adoringly at Hyunjin and teh Prince can't help but feel proud of himself. “Thank you..” He said, smiling sweetly, leaning forward to kiss Hyunjin’s nose.

Adorable. His fiancé is the most adorable, precious thing in the whole country.

The Seungmin frowned lightly, “Still, I feel like I need to apologize to have thought of so many things when you were just working hard to achieve this.”

He leans forward to kiss Seungmin’s cheek, “All is forgiven, and I must say I am sorry too for acting so strangely. On the bright side—you get a holiday, and I love those robes Jisung boughtfor you!”

That’s true.

Hyunjin had to grip the sheets of his bed when Seungmin had stormed in that one morning, dressed in beautiful and neatly cut robes that accentuates his lean body, with his hair messily tied and pushed back. Suffice to say, he thought an angel had woke him up.

He very nearly jumped out of the bed to ravish his best friend and love of his life.

Sure, he’s not that thrilled to know Seungmin had walked halfway across town to spend time with Jeongin, but his jealousy was dumb, that even both Chan hyung and his father had called him out on it. Sure, his distant cousin might’ve sort of like _like_ Seungmin, but that’s just a dumb childish crush.

One that Hyunjin definitely shouldn’t be worried of.

“Well do you like the gift?” he repeats once again.

“I love it. It’s a stupidly romantic grand gesture.” Seungmin grinned. “I’m flattered.”

“You’re a nerd, of course you’d like gifts like that.” Hyunjin scoffed, “Though I’ll get you a necklace next time, so you can carry my symbol anywhere you go.” He winks playfully.

“What a romantic Prince you are, my lord, how creative and original.”

“Thank you, Minnie.”

“Then, perhaps I should get you another gift?” He mumbled sleepily. Hyunjin snorts and wraps his arms around the other, settling in to a comfortable position as they prepared to sleep.

“Highly unnecessary.”

Very unnecessary. He’s already been gifted such a precious thing that he’s quite certain he doesn’t need anything else. Beautiful, kind, thoughtful, smart and witty Kim Seungmin to be his partner for life. Nothing can top that gift, nothing at all.

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE YOU ENJOYEEEED THAAT BECAUSE I DIDDD
> 
> THIS HAPPENED BECAUSE I'M HONESTLY DEPRIVED OF SEUNGJIN CONTENT:(  
> this was made in a rush so i'll fix any msitakes later hahahaha sorry for posting my stress writing ajfljlfjasj
> 
> Well, anywyas, glad to know if you have reached this point, stay safe and healthy!<3


End file.
